Basketball and Big Time
by Teddiursa48
Summary: Maddie hasn't been talking to Diggie, and reading Liv's texts makes it worse. She's also found out about a national basketball tournament in Miami and Ridgewood is going! Austin's playing in the boys' half of the tournament and plans to watch one of the girls' games with Ally. But what happens when worlds collide and their lives take twists and turns for better and for worse!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 ***Maddie's POV***

I was sitting on my bed, finishing math homework when I heard Liv's phone go off. It had been a few weeks since the Senior Scare, and word had been, that there was going to be a national basketball championship for both boys and girls Varsity teams. It hadn't been confirmed yet, but, since our team was state champion of Wisconsin, it would mean that we would be the team representing Wisconsin at the national tournament. Also, I hadn't been speaking with Diggie lately because of our recent breakup. Since I'd moved on after the 'Diggie cleansing cermony' Mom and I had, it would just be too painful to talk to him again. That's why I was surprised when I looked at Liv's phone and saw that the text she had recieved was from Diggie. It was a smiley emoji. I tapped it and went back through their texts. The conversation that Liv had started last night. I didn't have to worry about Liv coming in and catching me reading her texts, because she was out filming an episode of Voltage.

I read the first text from Liv. "I'm gonna tell u something, don't tell anyone I told u this, especially not Maddie." Oh, _that_ made me feel good! Then Diggie said, "Don't worry I won't." After that I saw that Liv had deleted the text that had said the thing I was supposed to know. Oh, _great_ now I won't even know _what_ I wasn't supposed to know! After that, Diggie said, "Really! That's adorable!" I was a little suspicious after that. But what really turned me off from the whole thing was the next text. Liv wrote back, "Aww, ur so cute!". That was it! My own twin sister and my ex-boyfriend were flirting with each other! That's when Diggie had sent the emoji anyway, so there was nothing else to read. I turned off Liv's phone and slapped it back down where I'd found it. I couldn't believe her. I went back to doing my homework, but couldn't concentrate because what I'd just read.

 ***Ally's POV***

"Hey, Austin, look at this!" I said, going over to where my boyfriend sat. It was late afternoon and the students were just leaving the music factory. Austin was sitting on the couch on his phone, but looked up when I came over with my tablet. He read the page I was reading.

"National Basketball Championship to be held in Marino High, Miami, FL," he read the headline. Looking up, he added, "That's great, I guess we were one of the only schools that got state champions for both the boys and girls teams."

"We should see one of the games," I suggested.

"Well, I'm going to be playing with the boys team, so we should see one of the girl's games." Austin said.

"How about this one," I suggested, pointing to one of the games on the schedule. "Wisconsin is playing Miami this Sunday, so the music factory will be closed."

"Good idea," Austin said. "Also, it looks like I don't have to play on this day either."

"No, it doesn't look like it," I said.

"So it's a date," Austin said.

"I guess it is," I agreed, before leaning down and kissing him.

 ***Liv's POV***

We were about mid-way through filming the first season of 'Voltage' when I got a text from Dad saying we were spending next week in Miami. He seemed really excited because the text was in all caps and there were about twenty six exclamation points. I had to tell Gemma that we're going to have to put off filming for another week because of our sudden trip to the south. She didn't mind too much but she put her face up against mine and made it very clear that we have to work really hard when I get back so we can get back on schedule.

When I got home, Dad was freaking out about the basketball championship in Miami. So I guess that's why we're going! I thought Mom and Dad had finally decided it was time for us to take a family vacation! But, no! This was all about, *sigh*, basketball!

The weird part about it, though, is that Maddie seemed really excited about it, unless I talked to her, or she looked at me. I don't understand, is she mad at me? What about?

 ***Dez's POV***

Austin told me that he and Ally are going to the Basketball tournament. I decided to get the Glee Club back together. So far Miles and Sun Hee have agreed. At least I think they did. I couldn't hear Miles and I don't speak Korean. Either way, the Glee Club is going to be fantastic! Also I asked coach if he was in on it and he said, "No, and why are you still in my life?" but I know deep down he actually really likes me and wants to do it! This is going to be the best tournament ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 ***Maddie's POV***

I've been giving Liv the silent treatment. It seems that even though she knows what she did to me, she acts like she doesn't. Every time I give her a dirty look, she looks at me like I'm insane. She hasn't spoken to me about it though. I guess she's afraid to tell me that she's in love with my ex-boyfriend or something. She knows I still love him. I'm pretty sure everyone does.

Anyway, we're getting ready to leave for Miami today and nobody seems to mind that we're missing school for a week. Well, for me it's fine because it's a school related activity, but Liv, Joey and Parker really can't be excused for it. But, I guess whatever happens, happens, right?

I overheard Liv going on about something the other day. I tried to block her out, but her squeals were too overwhelming and I just listened. She said something about the school that the tournament was being held at is also the school that popstars Austin Moon and Ally Dawson go to. She also said something about wanting to meet them in person. Okay, well maybe I don't just know something about what she said, I kind of listened to the entire conversation she had with Mom.

 ***Austin's POV***

Trish booked me to perform at the opening ceremony of the championship. Ally and I have started to work on a new song for it already. Also, Dez is having some trouble getting his Glee Club idea to work. He found out that Sun Hee actually said 'no' to being part of the Glee Club after translating what she said in Korean into English. She also said some pretty inappropriate things that I won't get into details about.

I had to help decorate the gym today to welcome the teams from all over America. We're putting up American themed decorations instead of our school colours so eveyone feels welcome. Coach is pretty upset about this because he wanted to put teal and yellow everywhere to taunt the other teams, but it's not right, considering we're hosting and our team shouldn't have any advantage.

I walked into the gym. Some of my teammates were already there putting up decorations. American flags, red, white, blue and stars were everywhere already, along with basketball decals and banners welcoming everyone to the 'National High School Basketball Tournament 2015-2016'. There was a bigger banner that said the same thing, but that was going to go inside the entranceway of the school. We were also putting up the other schools' mascot logos, some of them included a muskrat, a porcupine, a wasp, and a dog. I think those mascots were from Illinois, Wisconsin, New York and California. I also saw the one from Oregon, but I can't remember what the mascot was. I didn't get to see the rest, though, because I had to go decorate the corridors with some others.

I helped to hang the bigger banner up above the front doors. Coach helped us level it, while myself and one of my teammates held it on either side.

"Higher, Moon!" he commanded. I move my side up. "No, lower!" he said. I moved the banner again. "It's still not right, how about we put it here instead." Coach pointed to the next beam on the ceiling, about two feet from where we were. I climbed down the ladder and moved it over to the next beam. Sighing, I took the end of the banner and began my ascent up the ladder once more.

 ***Maddie's POV***

So, we drove to the airport today with both the teams. Our group had to be split onto two different flights because there were so many of us. Fortunately, Willow, and I were on the same flight, along with both of our families. Willow, of course insisted on sitting next to Joey. Joey had taken a window seat to observe the outside and Willow sat right next to him. Joey squealed and tried to get up but he still had his seatbelt on, and by the time he managed to get it undone, Willow had already wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him in a tight bear hug. I sat down next to Willow and Mom, Dad and Liv sat behind us. Parker sat across the aisle next to another kid close to his age and his father. The flight was pretty boring because, I was mad at Liv, Willow was entranced by Joey and Parker was busy figuring out scientific formulas. The kid next to Parker seemed confused by the advanced chemistry and kept annoying Parker with questions, and soon, Parker just started listening to music instead. I could tell the kid was bored, without Parker to annoy, he had nothing to do. His father was completely ignoring him, watching a movie that was obviously inappropriate for a child that age. I sighed, sloching in my seat. I drummed my fingers on the armrest, attempting to pass the time. It didn't work, the flight was long and seemingly endless.

By the time we finally got to Miami, I was bored senseless. I was restless, and as soon as I got off the plane I started jogging around. I wasn't used to sitting still for so long. Mom got mad at me for running at the airport, but I needed to stretch my legs. Joey's arms were red because Willow hadn't let go of him since we'd boarded the plane. Now Joey tried to stay as far away from Willow as possible. Which was hard, because she just kept following him.

I still couldn't believe Liv. I glanced at her a few times, trying to understand why she'd flirt with my ex. She was the one who had set us up. Now she was stealing him from me? It just wasn't right. I had dwelled on it the entire plane ride, but I knew I couldn't let it get to me. I knew that if I wasn't focused on the games at the tournament, or else, Wisconsin wouldn't have a chance. So, I had to push this out of the way and focus on what was important. Winning.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hey, guys! I hope you like my new crossover so far, I have some good ideas for this one! So, just saying, this story is based mainly on Liv and Maddie and Austin & Ally, but there will be a few references to other Disney shows as well! If you haven't noticed already, in the last chapter I mentioned the school mascots from Walden Academy from Jessie, DITKA High from I Didn't Do It, and the dog mascot from Dog With a Blog! Hope you guys like it! Also, just saying I love reviews! Please let me know what you think! Just no hate! Nobody likes hate!

 ***Maddie's POV***

"Heeellllooo, America! This is Johnny Nimbus, the guest commentator from Wisconsin, coming at you live from the first Wisconsin game at the National Basketball Championship!" Johnny Nimbus exclaimed. I sat on the bench, waiting for the game to start. "The team representing the great state of Wisconsin are the Ridgewood High Fighting Porcupines from my hometown, Stevens Point! The girls on this team are fierce, but are they a match for the team representing Illinois, the DITKA High Muskrats from Chicago?! We'll find out soon!"

After a few minutes, the game started. One of the players on the other team kept elbowing me, I don't know why. The game went well until just before the second period was over. That's when I started to fool up. That's when I got distracted. That's when I saw _him_.

 ***Austin's POV***

Trish will not shut up. She has been complaining about Dez for the last hour. She wants me to tell him to give up on the glee club idea. Partly because I'm the only one he'll listen to and partly because it would make him stop annoying her. Dez had been kicked out by security four times in the last 2 days and he still hadn't given up. Dez is very persistent.

"When is the game on Sunday?" Ally asked.

"2:00, I think," I replied.

"Okay," Ally said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, Trish wants to see a movie," Ally told me.

"Oh, what movie?" I asked.

"Some chick flick about two people meeting at a park but one moves-" Ally started.

"Boring!" I said, cutting her off.

"Okay then, you asked!" Ally exclaimed.

"Fine!" I said, holding my hands up in surrender. Ally came over an kissed me.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I whispered against her lips as she kissed me again.

 ***Maddie's POV***

What was he doing here? I dropped the ball, one of the other team's players picked it up. I heard Johnny Nimbus say something about me dropping the ball. The buzzer rang to end the second period. I walked over to the bleachers where he was sitting. He was right next to Liv.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, for one, I wanted to play in the tournament, but mostly because I couldn't stay in Australia any longer, away from you," Diggie replied.

"What about your _girlfriend_?" I asked, referring to Liv. I quickly glanced at Liv.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" he asked.

"You know, my twin sister, the one you texted and called _cute_. The one that called you _adorable_." I said. I wasn't pleased he was lying to me. Then to make the whole thing worse, They started to laugh. "Why the heck are you laughing?!" I demanded.

"I didn't call her cute!" Diggie said.

"Then why did your texts say different?" I asked.

"Why were you reading my texts?!" Liv asked.

"Not important right now, Liv!" I said. I turned to Diggie. "What are you talking about?"

"We were talking about you!" Liv exclaimed.

"Me?!" I asked, really confused about the whole thing.

"Yeah," Diggie replied. "Did you read the conversation?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Diggie, I deleted that message, remember?" Liv said.

"Oh, right, that explains a lot," Diggie said.

"Not to me! I'm still really confused!" I said.

"Maddie, I took a screenshot of the conversation before I deleted the message," Liv said, going into her phone and into her pictures. "Look, this is what it really said." I took Liv's phone. The conversation looked like this:

 _Liv: I'm gonna tell u something, don't tell anyone I told u this, especially not Maddie_

 _Diggie: Don't worry I won't._

 _Liv: (This was the message Liv had deleted) Back when u were home from Tundrabania, the nite that bobby butterstick was vandalized, Maddie was watching u play basketball in the park from behind a tree for hours!_

 _Diggie: Really! That's adorable!_

"Oh," I said. "That explains it."

"Exactly," Diggie said. "and when Liv said 'you're so cute' she was talking about you and I as a couple."

"Oh," I said, a little embarrassed. "Wait a minute, Liv, how did you know about that night?"

"Joey isn't very good at keeping secrets," Liv explained. I scowled.

"Well, that doesn't mean you had to tell him," I said.

"And, who gave you permission to look through my texts?" Liv asked in reply.

"Okay, you both did something that you weren't supposed to," Diggie said. "You're even, now apologize to each other!"

"Sorry for going through you texts," I said.

"Sorry for telling Diggie about that night," Liv said. Then, Johnny Nimbus announced the beginning of the third period and it was back to playing the rest of the game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 ***Ally's POV***

"Come on, Austin, we're gonna be late!" I called from outside his bedroom door, waiting for him to be ready to go to the game.

"Hold on, I'll be ready in a second," he called back. It was Sunday morning, almost noon and I wanted to leave early to get good seats. It wouldn't take long to get there, probably only 10 minutes, but then again, there was traffic. Then, when we got to the door we'd have to buy tickets, which would take a while becuase there were going to be a lot of people, so that would take a while, and then we'd have to find seats. The proceeds from the tournament went towards the schools that made it to the tournament, which I think is a really good idea.

"Hurry up, we aren't going to get seats!" I said.

"What are you talking about? It's not even noon yet!" Austin argued.

"I know, but with the traffic and the lines and everything, we have to leave early to get good seats," I explained.

"Fine, I'm ready now anyway," Austin said. A few seconds later, he opened the door. He was wearing a yellow manatees shirt, turquoise shorts, a yellow manatees cap, a turquoise foam finger, and he was covered in yellow and turquoise body paint.

"Really, Austin?" I asked.

"It's called school spirit, Ally," he said, before kissing me on the cheek.

 ***Maddie's POV***

So, things have been kind of awkward between Diggie and I. He said I was adorable and we don't know if we should get back together or not. Frankly, we haven't talked about it either, so, yeah.

Anyway, we're playing our third round game today. Against the home team, the Marino High Manatees. Liv is feaking out because Austin Moon plays on the boys' team at this school and she's hoping to see him. On Thursday, we played against the team from Kentucky, which had called themselves the Ocelots. We beat them 84-62, which it pretty much domination, we took out the muskrats too, but they had a pretty good score, it ended up going into double overtime when the score was tied 45-45, but Lacey sunk a one pointer after 7 minutes and that was it.

I sat on the bench, waiting for the game to start. The crowd was cheering wildly and I could see the players on the other bench trying to intimidate our team. The team colours were turquoise and yellow.

The game started off well, I scored a few three-pointers in the first few minutes. The other team had good offence but bad defence. The player that played defence was a short girl, who didn't look to be any more than thirteen. She was probably a freshman. Frankly, she was good at catching the ball, and she could jump really high, but she just wasn't tall enough for the position. Unfortunately, their offence was way better than their defence and they scored quite a few points in the first quarter. We were ahead by just two points when the buzzer sounded and I went up in the bleachers for a few minutes to talk to Diggie and Liv.

"Good job so far, Rooney," Diggie complimented.

"Thanks," I replied.

"Yeah, good..." Liv started but trailed off. Her eyes wandered over to the other side of the gym. "Is that Austin Moon?" she asked.

"Where?" I asked. Liv pointed to a guy in the bleachers on the other side of the gym. He was wearing his team colours and he was covered in body paint.

"You mean the weirdo in the body paint?" I asked.

"Yeah," Liv replied. "And it's called school spirit, Maddie."

 ***Austin's POV***

I saw someone pushing through the crowd toward our seats. I didn't recognize who it was at first.

"Austin! Austin Moon!" I heard her call. I turned to look at her, she was now looking at me. It was Liv Rooney, the actress/singer/songwriter from Stevens Point, Wisconsin. I actually watched Liv grow up on 'Sing It Loud!'. I've never told anyone that though. Everyone says it's a girl's show. But Dez watches Linda and Heather, and cries. Nobody knows that though. I'm not even supposed to.

"Liv Rooney?" I asked.

"You know my name?" she asked, I think she was freaking out a little.

"Of course, I love Space Werewolves almost as much as Zaliens!" I exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you, Liv!" Ally said, standing up.

"Hi, Ally!" Liv said. "I'm a huge fan!"

"I'm a fan of yours, too," Ally said.

"Really?" Liv asked.

"Yeah," Ally said. "Your singing is amazing!"

"Our friend, Dez was singing 'What a Girl Is' for about a month," I added.

"Yeah, that song really helped our friend, Trish after she was being bullied by a girl named Margo," Ally said.

"Really, aww, I'm glad my music is helping people," Liv said, feeling touched.

"Do you want to come back to our music school to hang out?" I offered.

"Really?" Liv asked, I could tell she was excited.

"Yeah, of course, you could bring your family, too if you want," I said.

"Okay! That sounds awesome!" Liv replied.

 ***Liv's POV***

OM-Wowza! Austin Moon invited me to hang out with him at the Music Factory! This is going to be the best day ever! I have to go tell Maddie!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 ***Maddie's POV***

Halftime. Halftime at the game against the manatees was the best time ever. I'm surprised we won after that, I couldn't focus. I just couldn't keep my mind off what happened.

"Hey, Rooney," Diggie said.

"Hi," I said.

"You wanna sit down?" he asked.

"There's nowhere to sit down," I replied.

"You can sit on my lap," he offered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I love you," he said. I blushed and he did, too.

"Do you really?" I asked him.

"Why else would I come back from Austrailia early for you?" he asked.

"I thought you came back for the tournament," I said.

"I was planning on coming back anyway," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. I sat on his lap.

"I love you, too," I said.

"So, does that mean we're back together?" he asked.

"I should hope so," I said.

"You're cute," he told me.

"You're hot," I told him.

"Is this a competition?" Diggie asked.

"Isn't everything a competition with me?" I asked, in reply.

"I guess so," he replied. "Well, you're smokin'."

"And you're sexy," I said.

"You win," he said.

"I always do," I replied. "What do I win?"

"This," Diggie said. He cupped my cheek in his hand and leaned in and kissed me.

"Best prize ever," I said, after breaking away. Then I leaned in and kissed him again.

 ***Liv's POV***

After the game, Maddie, Parker, Joey and I went with Austin and Ally to the A&A Music Factory. After Joey and Parker stopped freaking out because they met Austin Moon and Ally Dawson we looked around. It's amazing in there. There's a recording booth and an instrument carousel, and a ton of other cool stuff.

"Liv, sing something!" Austin suggested.

"Okay, what do I sing?" I asked, stepping up on the stage.

"Froyo-YOLO!" Austin said. I rolled my eyes.

"Austin!" Ally scolded him. She turned to face me. "I know how it feels to have an embarrassing song that everyone remembers you for."

"The Ally Way?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was the 'Ally Way' girl for a while," Ally replied.

"And I was Froyo-YOLO girl," I said.

"Hey, Dez!" Austin said, turning around and waving to a ginger-haired guy coming towrds the entrance to the music factory. Behind him was a shorter girl. "Hi, Trish!" Austin called.

"Hey, Austin!" Dez exclaimed, excitedly. Then his jaw dropped and he let out a gasp when he looked at me. "Oh my gosh! You're Liv Rooney!" he squealed in a really high pitched voice that reminded me of Joey.

"Hi," I said. I stepped down off the stage.

"Hey, Liv!" Maddie said. I turned to look at her. "I told Diggie I was going to meet him at the beach, so I'll meet you back at the hotel, okay?"

"Sure," I said, and Maddie left.

"Is that your twin sister?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, that's Maddie," I replied.

"Cool, I knew you had a twin," Dez bragged. "I know all about you." It's funny how fans tend to do that. They just say a whole bunch of things about you to like try and prove how much of a fan they are.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep!" Dez said. "By the way, I _love_ Space Werewolves so much! Almost as much as Zaliens!" I was about to say something when Joey cut me off.

"You like Zaliens?!" he asked, enthusiastically.

"I love Zaliens!" Dez replied.

"ZALIEN BRAIN SUCK!" They shouted at the same time, putting one hand on the other's head and making a weird noise.

"Shut up, Dez," Trish said. Dez pouted in a way that looked fake but I knew wasn't.

"Yeah, Munch," Parker agreed. "I have to get back to the hotel soon to watch Linda and Heather."

"You watch Linda and Heather, too?!" Dez asked. I was a bit surprised to hear that, so were Ally, Trish and Joey. Then they started singing the theme song!

"Pink pink pink, girls girls girls! Glitter glitter glitter, twirls twirls twirls! Together forever, we're Linda and Heather! Best friends!" Parker and Dez sang. I think everyone was a little traumatized be that because they were dancing too.

"You watch Linda and Heather, Dez?" Trish asked.

"Uhhhhhhh..." Dez said.

"That's like for 10-year old girls!" Trish said.

"Trish!" Ally scolded.

"It's true!" Trish argued back.

 ***Austin's POV***

So the secret that Dez watches Linda and Heather is out. That's one more thing I don't have to keep a secret, but Dez didn't know I knew. Which is why things didn't go well after that...

"Austin, why aren't you surprised by this?" Ally asked.

"I am, wow! Dez watches Linda and Heather?" I said, but it was all too obvious I was faking.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Trish asked.

"Uhh.. I guess because it just seems like something Dez would do," I lied, but I'm not very good at lying.

"He's lying!" Trish said. "Oh... I know why!" she said. I was nervous. "You watch it too!" Trish started laughing hysterically.

"I don't!" I shouted. "I'm not surprised because I already knew!" Everything went silent for a few seconds.

"How did you-?" Dez started, but he was cut off when Jimmy walked in.

"Hey, Austin," he said. "Your fans have been demanding a new single lately, do you think-?"

"I'm on it!" Ally cut him off and ran up to the practice room. Then Jimmy turned to Liv.

"You're Liv Rooney," Jimmy said.

"You're Jimmy Starr," Liv said, as if she didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Liv, I've been meaning to call your manager. Becki Bickelhoff, right?" Jimmy asked.

"Uh huh..." Liv managed, unsure of what to say.

"Well, since you're here in person," Jimmy said. "How would you like a deal with Starr Records?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ***Maddie's POV***

Only thing on my mind for the entire rest of the game was the kiss. Well, both of them. It was so amazing, I felt like just dropping the game and kissing Diggie more. His lips felt so soft against mine. It was so perfect, there's really no other way to describe it. That's also the reason I wanted to leave the music factory early. I couldn't wait any longer to see Diggie again.

So, after I left the music factory, I went to meet Diggie at this place that Liv told me Austin hung out at. The place was called Shredder's Beach Club, it had a restaurant service and a stage for live performances, and it was right on the beach, perfect for surfing or swimming. It was really beautiful, and convienient for that matter.

Diggie was already there when I got there. Fortunately, Shredder's isn't all that far from the mall, so I got there in pretty good time.

"Hey, Rooney!" he called from the table he was sitting at.

"Hey, Diggie!" I called back, running over to meet him. He stood up so I could hug him. As we met in a warm embrace, he picked me up and spun me around, like he does when he's happy to see me. He let me back down on my feet and leaned in to kiss me again. It was gentle and passionate. I loved every second of it, it gave me butterflies in my stomach as it had the previous two times.

"What do you want to do?" Diggie quietly asked, his face just inches away from mine after we broke from the kiss.

Well, basically after that, we went swimming, then had supper and then we left the beach club. Then we went back to Diggie's hotel room and hung out for a while.

 ***Liv's POV***

I had no idea what to do. I stood there frozen in shock for a while, really not knowing what to say. I just told Jimmy I had to think about it and I'd get back to him about the offer. Then I briskly left the music factory, Joey and Parker trailing behind me.

Okay, For one, I needed to get permission from my parents, then I had to talk to Maddie about it. If all went well there, I'd have to talk to Becki about the whole thing. Since Froyo YOLO, Becki hasn't really had much to do with my music. I haven't put out any professionally done videos since then, and considering that I'm writing my own music I just post it on the internet. I guess Jimmy saw ' _What a Girl is_ '. Plus there are pretty good recordings of my performances of ' _Say Hey_ ' and ' _You, Me and the Beat_ '. Plus there's ' _Count Me In_ '...yeah, I could go on like this for a while.

I'd also have to ask Gemma if it was okay, because recording in the studio would take away time from filming Voltage. Since Voltage was already the buzz of the media, that would affect my music too. Especially if I had to record a song and an episode of Voltage on the same day. That would be a Disastrophe!

 ***Austin's POV***

"Sorry, Jimmy," I said. "I don't know why she ran off like that."

"You don't have to be sorry, Austin," he replied. "I understand. I guess I jsut surprised her and she doesn't really know what to make of the whole situation."

"That makes sense," I said. Ally came back downstairs from starting the song, I guess she overheard the converstation from the practice room and wanted to be part of it.

"I know what she's feeling," Ally said, oming over and sitting down on the couch next to Trish. "I know I was excited when I got my record deal. I was also overwhelmed with it all. I think, since this is really sudden, Liv is probably experiencing shock, excitement, and she's proably overwhelmed where she has Voltage premiering soon, too."

"I can't wait for Voltage!" Dez said. "I've read all the comics, they are amazing!"

"They are," Trish agreed. "I love the action and suspense, but the plot is amazing, too!"

"I've never read them," Ally said. "But I've heard that they have a better storyline than most comics."

"You should read them," I suggested. "I've read them all, too, they're amazing!"

"Anyway," Jimmy interrupted. "I should get going, I have some important business to attend to, just get working on that song!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ***Liv's POV***

I knocked on the door of my parents hotel room. We had three rooms, one for them, one for me and Maddie and one for Parker and Joey. Dad opened the door.

"Hi, Liv," he said.

"Umm," I started, excited, but unsure of how to put this.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mom asked coming up behind Dad.

"Can I come in for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it, honey?" Mom asked as we went in the hotel room.

"I think you might want to sit down for this," I told them. A somewhat worried look came over both of their faces. It was mixed with confusion.

"I was offered a record deal," I said, slowly.

"What?" Mom asked. "A record deal?!" Dad just sat there with a stunned look on his face. "From who?"

"Jimmy Starr, the owner of Starr Records!" I exclaimed.

"But isn't his studio here in Miami?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said. That's the problem," I told them. "I can't just leave Stevens Point because I have school, and Voltage."

"Well, we could figure something out," Mom said.

"Okay," I replied. "Thanks."

 ***Maddie's POV***

The fourth round game against Indiana is tomorrow. If we make it to the fifth round, we're finalists. There are only a few teams left. It's a huge honour to make it to the semi-finals. Well, it's an honour to even get to the tournament in the first place because you would have to be state champions. Plus, only thirty-two of the states could be a part of the game. The other schools couldn't raise enough money in time, so they couldn't go. This is why they don't usually have national sports because only the first 32 to sign up got in. That's the only way to do it. The number of teams has to be 8, 16, 32, 64, etc. or else the rounds won't work properly. Also, if it wasn't already obvious, 32 was the closest to the total number of states without going over. It's also sad that just because the schools couldn't raise money, they can't go. I think they should do it a different way so all the states could participate.

Indiana, I hear is a tough team to beat. I was talking to a few people from other teams that Indiana beat. They were from the teams from Oklahoma, Virginia, and Minnesota. It's sad that so many people have gotten out already. I'm looking forward to the game, though. I'm always up for a challenge.

 ***Austin's POV***

Dez hasn't given up on the Glee Club idea. He has been kicked out of six games. Not to mention, multiple times per game. Technically, it isn't a Glee club. It's Dez with a pitch pipe and tap shoes. They're thinking about suspending him, that would mean he wouldn't be allowed to go to the school at all. But, that probably wouldn't stop him from trying to get in. Also, he wouldn't be able to go to class.

Ally and I were planning to see one more game. We were planning to see the final games of both the boys's and the girls' tournaments. Partly because we wanted to help raise money for the schools, partly because they were the final games of the tournaments and, well be kind of just wanted to go on another date.

At least Dez only has to get kicked out of one or two more games. Since the girls team got out in the second round against Wisconsin, only the boys are left in it. The only teams left now from the girls are from Wisconsin, Indiana, Kansas and Vermont. On the boys' teams, there's Wisconsin, Florida, Delaware and Maine. The boys' fourth round game between Wisconsin and Delaware is today, followed by the girls' fourth round game between Wisconsin and Indiana. Then the fourth round finishes tonight with the boys' game where we'll play Maine and the girls' game between Kansas and Vermont.

 ***Maddie's POV***

Our game was the second today. I was tired. This was the third day I've played in a row. At least in the first round they had a day between because it took two days for the first round, now, since they're trying to fit the whole tournament into one week, I have to play 4 games in a row, well, assuming we win tonight. Which I'm almost sure of.

I sat on the bench, waiting for the game to start. I rubbed my palms against my thighs with anticipation, just waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ***Liv's POV***

I went back to the music factory today. I told Austin and Ally that I was allowed to take the record deal and Madie though it was an amazing opportunity, just as long as Ididn't have to move away from Stevens Point.

"So, the only problem is, that Jimmy's recording studio is in Miami and you live in Wisconsin," Ally said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"And you can't move here because your family doesn't want you to leave again _and_ you're shooting Voltage in Stevens Point," Austin added.

"Exactly," I said.

"So basically what you need, is a recording studio in Stevens Point, where you can record and send your music to Jimmy," Austin said.

"If only it were that easy," I sighed. "I better get going. I'll see you guys later.

 ***Austin's POV***

"I have an idea!" I announced to Ally after Liv had left the music factory.

"Oh no,"Ally groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"I was thinking that we could make Liv a recording studio! I mean we have more than enough money!" I told her.

"You know, that's not actully a bad idea!" Ally exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

 ***Maddie's POV***

We won! We won our fourth round game against Indiana! We have to play Kansas today in the finals. I can't wait. The guys are playing Miami in their finals, so I hope our school can bring home national champions for both teams!

Diggie met me outside Marino High before the game.

"Hey, Rooney," he said. "Two big games today!"

"Yeah!" I replied.

"Well, good luck!" he exclaimed.

"You too," I replied. Things went silent for a second.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," I replied. He leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I smirked. He did it again. I did thae same to him, leaning in and kissing him for a brief instant. He kissed he again, and again, teasing me. After a few times, I just pulled him into a real kiss. "That's how it's done!" I said, dramatically before entering Marino High to play in the final game.

...

The game had gone into triple overtime. The score was 66-66. There were 7 seconds left. I was running, dribbling the ball as fast as I could. I threw a two pointer just as I tripped over a player's foot. I fell, and they fell with me, I tried to catch myself, but it was too late. I fell on the other player's knee and it hit me straight in my stomach. Excruciating pain went through my core. I swear I broke a rib. I collapsed on my back. Then I realized a cheer had erupted from the crowd. Why were they excited that I was hurt? Then I looked and saw the basketball drop to the floor. It had gone in. The buzzer sounded, the game was over. I blacked out.

 ***Diggie's POV***

I sat in thewaiting room of the hospital. Ridgewood had won the final game, but Maddie had gone into the emergency room. I tapped my foot anxiously, waiting for news on what had happened. A few minutes later, a doctor came out and told us the news.

"I have news about Ms. Rooney," he said. Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"She broke two of her ribs and there is some minor brusing," he began. "and I'm sorry, but she has miscarried her baby." I had to clear my ears to make sure I was hearing him correctly.

"Baby? What baby?" everyone asked, almost in sync.

"Yes, Ms. Rooney was two days pregnant, but unfortunately the baby was miscarried when she tripped and injured her abdomen." the doctor confirmed. I spent the next few minutes thinking about what I'd just heard. Maddie was pregnant? I could have been a father. My child had died and it hadn't even been a human yet. Well, I guess it was a human, or was it? I don't even know. I was a father for, like, a day and didn't even know it. Wow, there's a very fine line between life and death.

 ***Maddie's POV***

I honestly had no idea I was pregnant. Of course, nobody really knows when they're _2 days_ pregnant anyway. I had killed my own child because I tripped over someone's foot. That's the most depressing way to die ever. Because your mother tripped over someone's foot. I feel like a fool. Winning that tournament means nothing anymore.

"How are you, Rooney?" Diggie asked, coming in to see me.

"I'm okay," I said, with a sigh. "I take it you've heard."

"Yeah," he sighed back, sitting on the edge of the bed. "We could have been parents."

"I know," I said. "It's kind of scary when you think about it."

"Were we even ready to have a baby?" he asked.

"I don't think so," I replied.

"Like, where would it live?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I don't even know what I'm doing about college yet. Let alone having to take care of a child."

"Yeah," Diggie sighed. He took my hand. "Maybe it was for the better."

"Maybe," I replied. "It's still sad though."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ***Diggie's POV***

We lost to Miami 89-75. Icouldn't concentrate. I was still too shocked by the whole miscarriage thing. We're headed back to Wisconsin today. I sat by Maddie on the plane. She's grounded for three months. I _wonder_ why? I heard her parents say something about 'teenage irresponsibilty', and I swear Pete's gonna kill me. Well, I'm gonna kill that doctor, because if he hadn't said anything about Maddie miscarrying, nobody would have known and we wouldn't be in trouble.

I made the best of the plane ride though. Maddie and I watched a movie. She had her head on my shoulder the whole time. I could tell she missed me when I was in Australia. I definitely missed her a lot. I put my hand on top of hers She smiled. I could tell Pete wasn't too happy. I turned my head to look at her and she did the same, lifting her head from my shoulder and kissing me.

 ***Austin's POV***

"Guys! Hurry up! They'll be home soon!" I shouted to my friends. We had asked permission of Liv's parents and we were building a recording studio for Liv. Apparently Liv's brother, Parker, has tunnels all over the places, so we got his permission and we used one of the entrances to the tunnels as the entrance to the studio and a section of the tunnel as a room for everything inside. There's also a door at the back where you can get back out in the tunnels. Since last night, us and a whole bunch of contractors we hired built an entire room inside the tunnel.

It was almost finished. The soundproof recording booth was installed and all the microphones and recording equipment was ready, we just needed to finish a few more things. Dez finished screwing the hinges onto the door of the sound booth.

"And, done!" Dez exclaimed, standing up. It looked amazing. Ally came out with Trish after they finished upholstering the inside.

"It looks amazing guys, Liv is going to love it," Ally said.

"I still don't know why it has to be a surprise," Trish complained.

"Because It's more fun that way," I said.

"Yeah, _Trish_ ," Dez said. Trish rolled her eyes. I heard the house door open.

"Liv, can you come here and see something in my tunnel?" I heard Parker ask.

"Quick, hide," Ally said. We all went in the booth and crouched down. I heard Parker open the door to the tunnel, we waited a few seconds before jumping up and yelling 'surprise!'. Then we all realized we were in a soundproof booth. I opened the door, Liv came inside, an amazed look on her face.

"Surprise," I said. Ally, Trish and Dez came out of the booth. "Now you can accept your record deal."

"Oh, wow," Liv gasped, looking at the studio. "Thank you, so much guys!"

"No problem," I said. Liv hugged me and then Ally.

"I want a hug!" Dez exclaimed, hugging Liv.

"I owe you guys, big time," Liv said.

"No, you don't," Ally said. "You don't owe us anything." I saw Tish give her a dirty look.

"No, I have to do something for you," Liv insisted.

"Actually, there is one thing," I said.

"Austin..." Ally warned.

"Will you record a duet with me?" I asked.

"Of course, it would be an honour!" Liv exclaimed.

* * *

Sorry this chapter is so short! I just thought it would be a good place to end it! I'll probably write two or three more chapters and that will be the end! Hope you guys liked it!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 ***Liv's POV***

The new recording studio is amazing! There are editing features and I can send all my songs directly to Jimmy! My duet with Austin is going to be a Christmas one and Ally and I are going to work on the song after Austin's new single is out!

That should be right at the beginning of December because It was the last week in November now and Ally told me it would take about a week to finish her song with Austin. So after that, Ally told me they'd fly me down to Miami for the weekend, where we would start the song. Austin said he'd help too, but Ally claimed that the piano bench would be crowded with three people. But I take it that was an excuse for not wanting him to help. But he fell for it!

I was talking to Maddie today for a while after school. Since she's grounded, the only times she can leavethe house are for school and basketball. Dad made Mom let her play basketball. I was really surprised that she had been pregnant but with the tournament ending and now my record deal, we hadn't really had much chance to talk about it.

We walked into our room. I dropped my bookbag on the floor beside my desk ad sat on my bed. Maddie did the same, but picked up her basketball before sitting on her bed. She twirled it between her fingers and sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to see Diggie anytime soon. I guess, for all she knew, dad would never let her see him _again_ after he found out what they did.

"Are you okay, Mads?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess, she sighed.

"I could have been an aunt," I said, thinking about what it would be like having a niece or nephew.

"Yeah," Maddie replied. "But like Diggie and I discussed, we'd really have nowhere for it to live or sleep. There's really not enough room for all of us here as it is, and Diggie already has to share a room with Artie at his house, so there would be nowhere for the child to go."

"Yeah," I said. "But think about it, a baby would be so much fun!"

"You're not helping, Liv," Maddie said.

"Sorry," I replied.

 ***Ally's POV***

Austin and I have been working on his new single. It's going really well so far. I think Liv's going to love it! Speaking of Liv, I can't wait 'til this weekend. Liv's going to spend the weekend here in Miami again and we're going to write and record her and Austin's new duet. I think it's going to be amazing, since Liv and Austin are two of the biggest stars in today's music. Liv started with 'Sing it Loud' six years ago and Austin started his rise to the top when he stole 'Double Take' four years ago. I think the fans are going to love Austin and Liv singing together. Plus, it's probably going to start some fandom. I'm not worried though, it's just fans and Austin would never pick Liv over me.

"Is this a good chord for right here?" Austin asked, pointing to a line in my songbook and playing a chord on the piano.

"Yeah, and then, right here," I started, pointing a few lines down. "It could switch to this one." I played a different chord. Austin tried the new chords with the lyrics and nodded to signal that they worked. I made notes in the book of what chord to play where.

 ***Diggie's POV***

I was texting Maddie today. We were both grounded because Pete decided it was a good idea to blab to my parents about what had happened. Artie came into our room. His minions were waiting outside the door.

"What do you want, Artie?" I scowled.

"I wanted to say, ha! You're grounded and I'm not!" he taunted.

"I thought you'd be happy because Maddie and I are back together and now you're one step closer to your 'Rooney sisters and Smalls brothers' plan," I said. Artie rolled his eyes, picked up a bag, which was the real reason he'd come in here, and left again.

"Minions, ho!" I heard him call through the door. I sighed, rolling my eyes and went back to my conversation with Maddie. So far our conversation had gone a little something like this:

 _Maddie: Hey_

 _Me: Sup Rooney?_

 _Maddie: nm being grounded sucks :(_

 _Me: ik I'm grounded too_

 _Maddie: It's my fault._

I read that last message and texted back, "No, it was my fault," I texted back. "I got you pregnant in the first place." Our conversation continued arguing back and forth over whose fault it was but then we agreed that it was equally both of our fault and we deserved to be grounded.

"I love you," she texted.

"I love you, too 3," I replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 ***Liv's POV***

I was getting ready to go to the airport. Spending the weekend in Miami is going to be amazing! I haven't heard Austin's new single yet. Jimmy's releasing it tonight.

"Have fun!" I heard Mom call as I left, closing the door behind me. I threw my suitcase in the trunk and got in the car to drive to the airport. Once I got there, I took my suitcase from the trunk and locked the car. Mom and Dad were going to pick it up later.

I went inside and waited for my flight number to be announced. I sighed, sitting back to think about what I was about to do. My life was about to get a whole lot more complicated. I had a record deal and now I was going to go to Miami to record a duet with Austin Moon! I'd also arranged with Jimmy for me sign my contract this weekend while I was in Miami. Becki was going to fly in as well to read over my documents and sign them as well. This whole thing was going to put a lot more on me now that I'd have to deal wth school, shooting Voltage and releasing albums and singles on a schedule instead of just writing a song whenever and posting it on ViddyYo. Well, at least I'll be graduating in a few months. Then I won't have to worry about high school. But then again, I'll have to start applying to colleges soon.

My flight number was announced, so I stood up and went over to the gate. I handed the attendant my ticket and proceeded through security, putting my luggage on the conveyor belt and following the crowd ahead. I began once thinking about how busy my life was about to get. I've heard of stars doing drugs to relieve this sort of stress. I promised myself then and there that _that_ was never going to happen to me.

After going through security I boarded the plane and sat down. I plugged my headphones into my music player and started listening to 'On Top of the World' from the series finale of 'Sing it Loud!'. It was nostalgic, seeing as how that felt so long ago. Since then I've put out a lot of great hits and one...not so great one. I started and finished 'Space Werewolves'. I have my own TV show. But just two years ago, people only knew me as 'that girl who played Stephanie Einstein'.

 ***Austin's POV***

Ally was up in the practice room when Liv got to the music factory. I was in the recording booth testing the equipment just in case we got the song finished today. I had convinced Ally to let me help write the song since I _was_ one of the ones who was going to sing it.

I saw Liv coming towards the entracnce of the music factory. I came out of the booth and went over to greet her.

"Hey, Liv!" I said.

"Hey, Austin!" she exclaimed, quickening her pace and coming inside. Ally heard us from the practice room and came downstairs.

"Hi, Liv!" she said.

"Hey, Ally," Liv said. "Ready to start the song?"

"Yeah, everything's ready in the practice room!" Ally said, and so, we went upstairs and began working.

 ***Maddie's POV***

All I've been doing lately is texting Diggie. Well, and Willow, but mostly Diggie. He came to see my game yesterday. I was glad to see him sine I only ever got to see him at school. Most days at school we'd just talk for as much yime as we could in between classes. That's really all we could do since we were both grounded for two and a half more months. The sweetest thing, though, was on Wednesday when he set up a date in the cafeteria before I got there. He'd brought a table cloth and flowers and set it up in the cafeteria like a fancy Italian restaurant. He even bought me lunch. It was really cute because it would really be all we'd be doing in the way of dating for a while.

"Hi," Diggie texted.

"Hey 3," I texted back, glad to be hearing from him. I had been out in my back yard throwing a ball into the hoop for the past ten minutes and it was getting a bit boring without someone to play with. Well, not that I was allowed to have someone over to play with me.

"R u as bored as I am rn?" he asked.

"Yeah :(," I replied.

"I wish I could be there with u," he said. I smiled.

"Same 3," I texted, in reply.

"I love you so much 3" Diggie said.

"I love you more," I replied.

"You could not possibly love me more than I love you," he told me.

"Well you have absolutely no idea how much I love you," I said, satisfied with my response.

"I do," he said, before adding, "and I love you more."

"Not true," I said.

"I love _you_ so much every time I see you my heart melts," Diggie told me.

"I love _you_ so much, every time I hear you name, my knees get weak," I said.

"I love _you_ so much, I can't see your name written down without smiling," he replied.

"I love _you_ so much, even reading your texts makes me want to kiss you," I told him. Hedidn't type anything for a while. Then he wrote back.

"You win,"

"I always do,"

 ***Liv's POV***

We finished writing the song at 11:30 on Satuday night. We recorded it on Sunday morning. By sunday afternoon Jimmy released it. It was probably the fastest song ever made. That's not even the best part. By sunday evening, our single had been downloaded by 25 000 000 people. That has to be some kind of record.

"Look at this!" Austin said, checking his phone's music store again. "25 100 000 people have downloaded our song!"

"That's amazing!" I said.

"I guess that's what you get when you combine two of today's biggest artists, an amazing song and Christmas," Ally said. Then I saw their friend, Trish walk into the music factory, she looked really happy.

"Guess who just booked Austin and Liv to play Times Square on New Year's Eve!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 ***Austin's POV***

I couldn't believe what I had just heard! My dream had come true! Twice! I hugged Trish. I knew she didn't like it but I had to. When I turned around from hugging Trish, Ally looked really happy and surprised. Liv looked like she was about to faint.

"Thank you so much, Trish!" I exclaimed before hugging her again. She looked disgusted.

"Wow!" Liv managed, as if that was all she could say. I could tell she was trying to process the whole thing.

"Yeah, since your new song is such a big hit, I called today and got you guys booked to sing it almost right away!" Trish exclaimed.

"That's amazing!" Ally said.

"We better get practicing!" I said, racing upstairs to the practice room. 

***Diggie's POV***

I convinced my parents to let me go to New York to see Liv perform in Times Square on New Year's Eve! Well I had to tell them that I didn't want any other gifts and that was all I wanted. I know Maddie would be really happy if I was there, plus I want to support my friend who's achieving one of the greatest things imaginable!

Our flight leaves on December 30th. Right now I just want to spend Christmas with Maddie, but that's not going to happen. Since I'm grounded, I can't leave the house until the 30th when the flight leaves. But it's Christmas Eve and I'm going to facegab Maddie all night. We've been planning it for weeks. She's going to pretend to go to bed, wait until Liv is asleep and facegab me. She's going to use headphones so Liv can't hear me and she's going to whisper. Plus, if her parents come in, she can hide her phone under her pillow and pretend to be asleep. Only a few more minutes and she's gonna call. I can't wait!

 ***Maddie's POV***

I can't believe Liv is playing Times Square on New Year's Eve with Austin Moon! She is so excited! I'm really excited for her too, but the thing I'm most excited about is facegabbing Diggie. I've been sitting in bed for the past hour and I think Liv is finally asleep. I turned on my phone. I went into Facegab, tapping Diggie's name in my contact list and video calling him. He picked up after about two seconds and he looked really happy to see me.

"Hey, Rooney," he said, quietly, careful not to wake his parents or Artie.

"Hey," I said.

"It's almost Christmas," he said. I looked at the clock, 11:42.

"It is," I said, smiling.

"I miss you," he said.

"It's only been a few days!" I exclaimed in a whispering tone.

"I know, but I love you," he said. It felt so good hearing him actually say that and not just reading it in a text.

"I love you, too," I replied. We talked for about a half hour before I got really tired.

"Don't go," Diggie said.

"I'm really tired, Diggie," I said.

"How about you leave facegab on while you sleep," he suggested.

"Okay," I replied. I lay down and propped the phone up on my pillow next to me. I watched as Diggie did the same.

"Goodnight, Rooney," he said.

"Goodnight," I replied, before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

...

The next morning I woke up and looked at my phone. The call was still running it had been for the past nine hours. Diggie was sound asleep on the other end. I fixed my ear buds back into my ears. Diggie's were barely sill in.

"Wake up," I whispered. He didn't move. "Diggie!" He stirred, stretching. He blinked a few times before opening his eyes.

"Morning, Rooney," he said.

"Merry Christmas!"

 ***Diggie's POV***

I stood in the snow in New York with Maddie, watching Liv perform her new song with Austin Moon. Maddie held my hand as we watched Liv way above us, singing her heart out. She did a way better performance now than in the recording. I should know, I listened to it about 80 times since it came out!

After a few more performances, Liv came down into the crowd to watch the rest of the show with us. Soon, there were only seconds left before the new year.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5," Everyone beagn to chant. " 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!" I turned to Maddie and kissed her the second the clock changed. The first thing I did this year was kiss Maddie. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer, she put her arms over my shoulders and kissed me with the same passion I kissed her. This had to be the perfect way to ring in the new year.


End file.
